AntiSepticEye?
by Princess of YouTube
Summary: What happens when Caleigh discovers her opposite. What happens when she calls in Mark and Jack and Jack brings one of his friends? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this story is the same that is on my SepticEyeBrandi account. I will not do updates very often.**

 **Caleigh's POV**

I rushed to the bathroom. Some of my fans have been saying that I have been acting weird. I didn't notice anything. I didn't bother to listen. My lip started to bleed for no reason. I knew that I've been blacking out a lot lately. I didn't know why though. I blacked out again for nothing once I reached the bathroom. There was something written on the wall when I woke up. It read:

Į̨̦̈̅̓'͍̬̝̿͘͝m̠̺̬̆͗̅ ̼̻̞̆͒̕h̘̫̜̉̌̔e͉̞͑̐͌͜r̙͓͂̚͠ͅe̡͇͍̎̀͝ ̠̖̻̀̈͠ṉ̗͚̇̑͝o̞̦͍̾̎͝w̼̦͕͑́̒

I was worried. I didn't know what that meant. The only explanation that I could come up with is Brandi. She was the name that my fans gave me when I'm 'not acting normal'. I was worried. I managed to get to my phone and call my bestfriends Kayleigh and Elliott.

"Guys, I need you to get here now. Elliott, I need you to get a plane ticket to here now please. I'll pay for it." I hung up. After about 30 minutes Kayleigh showed up at my house.

"What was so urgent that I needed to get to your house now. Are you okay? I've never seen you this panicky." Kayleigh started to question me.

"I'll show you why I was panicky." I lead her to the bathroom. The writing was still there. I noticed that it was written in Zalgo.

"That's not, her, is it?" Kayleigh said referring to Brandi.

"I-I think that it is. I don't know what to do. She's strong. I'll give her that. I thought she was gone." I told her. "If I start acting weird, get yourself and Elliott as far away from here as possible. Please."

"Why? I'm your best friend. I'll do everything I can to help." She started to say.

"I know that, which is why I'm going to try to keep you away from Brandi. If anything happens to you guys, I'll never forgive myself." I was almost to the point of crying. She's been here before. "She's gotten way stronger from the last time she was here."

"Just try to get some rest. It's almost midnight." Kayleigh told me. "If you want I'll stay here and try to help."

"Okay, I have an extra guest bedroom if you want." I offered and went to my own room. After about 2 hours I finally went to sleep.

"Caleigh, wake up we have to go get Elliott from the airport." Kayleigh told me really excited. She's never met him before.

"Okay, just let me get dressed really quick." I said. I threw on a Septic Sam shirt and blue jeans, then we ran to the car. After about 20 minutes and 10 autographs, we finally made it to the airport.

"Alright, so I'm going to try to call him so I can find out where he is." I said pulling out my phone.

"Okay." Kayleigh told me as she looked down at my phone. We heard a phone ring in the crowd.

"Elliott?" I yelled. Someone tapped me on the back.

"Hey, you know that you can't get rid of me, right." The voice laughed. It was Elliott.

"I knew that I couldn't." I laughed back. "So this I Kayleigh. The other person that I tell you about when I'm on the phone."

"Hi Kayleigh. I'm Elliott." He said formally introducing himself.

"Hey. I'm Kayleigh." Kayleigh said in response.

"Wow, what an introduction Kayleigh." I told her hitting her arm. We got to the car. After about 15 minutes of absolute silence Elliott finally spoke.

"What was so urgent that you needed me in America?" Elliott asked me.

"I'll show you when I get home. It's just really hard to explain." I told him. "If I start acting weird just get yourself and Kayleigh far, far away from me please."

"Why? What happened?" Elliott asked as we pulled up to my house.

"Follow me and I'll show you." I said, practically yanking him out of the car.

"What the heck is this? Why is it written in Zalgo?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I think that I know someone that can possible help though." I said going to my room leaving Elliott behind getting out my laptop and Skyping my best friends. "Jack, Mark, guys how do you guys control AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier?" I asked them.

"Why do ya need to know?" Jack asked me.

"B-Because Brandi." I told them holding in tears.

"Who's Brandi?" Mark asked me.

"Sh-she's my opposite. My dark side. My evil side." I told them.

"So like Anti to me and Dark to Mark. That's why you asked." Jack said.

"Dark and I get along pretty well when he's not trying to, you know, kill anyone." Mark told me.

"Anti and I are not that great when he's trying to get control of me. Even when he's not, which is rare, he is in my head telling me to do 'stuff'." Jack agreed.

"What kind of 'stuff'." I questioned him.

"I'd rather not say." He mumbled.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Are you guys coming to Pax Prime in 2 days?" I asked them.

"I am. I don't know about Mark. That would mean that he had to go to Nashville." Jack joked around with us.

"I know that I am. I just came to America early and Caleigh just showed me writing." Elliott jumped in as he walked into the room.

"Um, Caleigh, who is that? Not trying to sound rude or anything." Jack asked me.

"I'm Elliott." Elliott jumped in.

"He's my best friend." I told them.

"Does he know about, her?" Mark questioned me.

"Not yet. I haven't told him yet. I told Kayleigh only because it's happened before, and normally only happens when I'm weak." I explained.

"What the heck are you lot talking about?" Elliott asked us.

"The writing on the wall. I know who did it." I explained.

"Who" He asked.

"Brandi. She is the only possible explanation for this." Jack interrupted.

"And is that who you were saying was your dark side and stuff. I could hear you in the guest bedroom." He told me.

"Yeah, and I need to figure out how to deal with her." I explained.

"I'm buying a ticket to Nashville to help." Jack yelled going to his room.

"Same." Mark yelled leaving his recording room.

"And great. Now Mark and Jack are going to be here." I huffed.

"What's so bad about Markiplier and JackSepticEye?" Elliott exclaimed.

"AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier might be able to cooperate with Brandi and end up taking over all 3 of us." I worried.

"Oh, oh, that's really bad." Elliott worried too.

"I guess that I'll get the other guest bedrooms ready." I said going upstairs. "Great." I mumbled.

 **Kayleigh's POV**

"I guess that I'll get the other guest bedrooms ready." I heard Caleigh say.

"Hey, do you know what she was talking about? Who is she getting the other guest bedrooms ready for?" I asked Elliott.

"Apparently Markiplier and JackSepticEye are coming to stay here for Pax Prime and to help Caleigh with someone named Brandi." He assured.

"Do you who Brandi is?" I asked him.

"A bit and quite frankly, I don't know if I want to know any more than I do." He answered.

"Are you sure. That's the main reason why you're here, I thought." I questioned him.

"I guess that I want to know a bit." Elliott hesitated.

"Brandi is the exact opposite of Caleigh. Caleigh is nice, Brandi is evil. Caleigh is okay with people, Brandi HATES people. Caleigh would never hurt a fly, Brandi would kill everyone. Caleigh loves color, Brandi loves the Grey Scale." I explained.

"Oh, oh no. That's bad. That is really bad." He stated.

"That's why she has been so 'weird' over the past few days." I wanted to cry. I hated seeing my best friend hurt.

"So that's why she didn't want Mark and Jack to come here." He said.

"Wait, hold up. Mark and Sean are coming here. Like Markiplier and Jacksepticeye." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Caleigh knew famous people." He laughed.

"She's a youtuber. Of course she knows Mark and Jack. I know LPS YouTubers, she knows gaming YouTubers." I mumbled.

"Well, I know that. I'm an animator on YouTube." He laughed again.

"Let's go get Caleigh." and with that we walked out of her recording room and went upstairs.

 **Jack's POV**

"I'm going to get tickets to Nashville!" I yelled. 'Aw, Jack, come on. You think that I'm going to leave while you go onto this little trip' I heard in my head. Oh no. Why now. Why did Anti have to come at the worst times?

"I'm not scared of you Anti!" I yelled in pain. I saw something that I never knew could happen. Anti suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I never said that you were. You know. I really can't wait to meet this Brandi girl. With her now, Dark, Her and I will be unstoppable. And there's nothing little Jacky can do." He taunted me trying my patience.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. If I wasn't alive, then you wouldn't be either." I screamed at him. I got the soonest ticket for Nashville. Tonight at 9 pm. Here I come America. I started to pack my bags to go. I found a random note. It read:

W̢͓̺̲̙̓̍̉͆̕ȧ͖͖̩̗͈́̇̓͒t̜͙̪́̿̔̌̋ͅͅc̢̠̖̜̥̈́͐̑̒́h̡̢̳̖̪͂̍̃͛̓ ̡̤̗̩͓̉̈́̋͘͝y͔̪͉̤͋͛̃́̽͜ŏ̢̳̫͉̝̄͘͝͠u̡̮̬̣̼͋͗̀͋́r̢̬̩̤̮̈͋̇͊̎ ̙̼͕͕̜͆͐̈̂̉b̢̯̙̖̎̀͐̒̊ͅā͚̥̝̺̲̓̈́̔̇c̰̫̙̫̰̀̑͒̐̑k̹̩͉̯̲͑͌̅͘͠

Oh great. Will this AntiSepticEye torture ever end?

I thought of a friend who could help with all of this.

Mark's POV

"Same!" I yelled going to my room. I could still hear Caleigh.

"And great. Now Mark and Jack are going to be here." She said.

"What's so bad about Markiplier and JackSepticEye?" the Elliott person exclaimed.

"AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier might be able to cooperate with Brandi and end up taking over all 3 of us." Caleigh said her voice cracking. Then the call ended. I had never thought of that. I never thought that Dark and Anti could cooperate with Brandi and hurt all 5 of us.

*Time Skip*

"We will arrive in Nashville in 30 minutes." The flight attendant yelled over the mic.

"Well, thanks for making me deaf." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard a young kid whisper.

"Yes." I said turning around.

"You're Markiplier, aren't you!" The kid whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I am." I replied smiling. The kid was adorable. She was about 7 or 8 and had blue eyes and red hair.

"Oh my gosh! I-I love your videos. They helped me through a really hard time when my mom and dad were getting divorced!" The kid started to cry.

"There's no reason to cry. I promise. Come up here if it's okay with your mom, I can talk to you." I told her.

"Okay, I will." She replied excitedly, no longer crying. "She said that it was okay." She told me as she climbed up.

"Hi, so what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's Avery. I'm 7." She told me hugging me. I laughed a little.

"I'm assuming that you know who I am." I laughed again.

"Yeah! You're Mark!" She said hugging me again.

"So Avery, what's your favorite show?" I asked her.

"May favoritest show ever would have to be Skylanders Academy!" she told me excitedly.

"Skylanders Academy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the only reason why I like it is because DanTDM is in it." She told me looking out the window.

"Oh, Dan. He's a good YouTuber." I told her.

"Do you know him?" She exclaimed.

"I've met him once or twice." I answered.

"I'm excited. I get to see my cousin again!" She told me smiling.

"How old are they?" I asked assuming that she was around Avery's age.

"She's 12." She answered.

"We will be landing momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts as we land and thank you for flying with Delta airlines." She said this time in a more annoyed voice. I helped Avery fasten her seatbelt before fastening my own.

"Thank you sir." She told me smiling again.

"Your welcome. You can call me Mark too. You don't have to call me sir." I told her. The plane hit the runway and slowed down to the terminal. We all got our luggage and got off the plane. I must've dozed off because when I woke up I heard someone yelling my name.

Caleigh's POV

"Wait a minute." I said walking to the other part of the airport. "Mark? Is that you?" I asked the man with bright red hair. "Mark." I yelled. The guy woke up.

"Wha? Oh hi." Mark told me.

"Yeah, come on." I laughed.

"What? Where are we going?" Mark asked half asleep.

"You're staying at my house until Pax Prime. Remember?" I laughed again.

"Oh. Oh yeah." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he got up.

"Yeah. Just a 3 hour timezone difference." He told me walking over to Kayleigh.

Mark's POV

"And while we're here, Jack should be here any minute." Caleigh jumped in. "And speaking of the green bean, I just got a text from him. (J=Jack/Sean)

J: Sorry for the short notice, I'm at the airport.

J: Hello?

"Jack's here guys." Caleigh yelled. "Where though..." I grabbed a trash can. "THESE ARE CALLED TRASH CANS IN IRELAND!" I yelled.

"They're called wheelie bins!" Someone shouted in the crowd. Jack walked up to us with someone scurrying after him.

"I brought one of my friends. Her YouTube name is CrazyPearLady." He said.

"Hey Emily! I haven't seen you since we graduated high school!" Caleigh yelled giving Emily a hug.

Emily's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID. I figured that it wasn't Alex, Natalie, or Rachel since it would only be 3:00 in the morning in America.

"This is too early," I groaned. "Why would someone be calling me at 8:00? Is it America?" I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Emily! Get ready. You're going to LA with me now!" I heard Jack yell on the phone.

"Jack? You realize it's 8, right? You _know_ I sleep until at least 10:30." I felt like climbing through the phone and stabbing him like Julius Caesar.

"I don't care right now. Get a suitcase ready I'll be there in an hour." Jack yelled and hung up before I could protest.

"Must you always yell?" I muttered to myself.

*Timeskip to when Jack arrives.*

"Emily! Come on! We have to go to the airport."

"Groan. Jack, why do we have to go back to America? I like Ireland. And I was working on my new book and…"

"I brought my gopro so that we can record on the plane." Jack interrupted me.

"First of all, we need to work on not interrupting people. Second, we need to work at not always yelling at people. Third, we need to work on not dragging people out of bed one and a half hours early to tow them to America when they're perfectly fine with Ireland!"

"You know that I can't not yell! It's part of my YouTube channel. And I have to go help my friend with a 'little' issue." He told me.

"Again, why do you need me to come?"

"Because I figured that you were born and raised in America and you…." Jack started to say but I cut him off.

"Ohio! Not California! Never even been there!" I yelled

"If you listen then we can can go to Universal Studios in L.A." Jack stated again.

"OH MY GOD HOGSMEADE!" I shriek.

"Thank you for making me deaf Emily." He laughed. "I can bring everyone to Universal if you stop screaming in my freaking ear."

"Sean…"

"I've asked before for you not to call me Sean. You know why I hate that name." He said looking down.

"Um, sorry. I know how it feels to be bullied."

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," I say back. Oh God. TEARS!

"It's okay. We need to go so that we don't miss the flight to L.A.. There's no reason to cry you know that right?" He asked me with a smile and a hug.

"Yeah," I say back, wiping my eyes and pushing Jack away, remembering when I thought I was alone and everyone hated me.

"LET'S GO! TO THE AIRPORT!" S-Jack yelled in my ear

*Time skip to the Airport in America*

"I'm dying!" I moan. "Why did that guy have to throw up on the plane?"

"I don't know. It doesn't help any that I HATE HEIGHTS!" He yells again! "I'm going to write my friend and see where she is, okay?" He asked me.

"Whatever. Who is this 'friend' of yours anyway?"

"These are called trash cans in Ireland!" Someone yelled.

"They're wheelie bins!" Jack yelled walking over to someone.

"What the…?" I start. _How would you not know it's a wheelie bin?_ I think. _Duh._ But my thoughts scatter.

"Hey Emily! I haven't seen you since we graduated high school!" I hear someone say behind me. Then my ribs break in a crushing hug.

Caleigh's POV

I crushed Emily in a huge hug. "How are you here?" I asked her. She replies with, "Can't… breath…! Help!"

"Sorry." I yelled letting go of the bone crushing hug.

"So, sorry, not trying to sound rude… who are you? Do I owe you _moneeey_ or are you a _faaaan_ or…?"

"I'm Caleigh. Caleigh Hilyard? Don't you remember me? We were best friends in school!" I yelled.

She looks confused for a second, then her face breaks into a huge grin.

"SLYTHERPUFF FOREVER!" she yells as she tackles me.

"Whatever, Sarah," I said pushing her off of me, using an old nickname from our childhood. Her face turns stark white, and she gives a shaky laugh.

"Yeah." She licks her lips. "S-so how h-have you been? You look good!" she says.

"I'm g- are you okay? You look really pale. Paler than Jack anyway." I asked

"I'm fine," she said. "Just, um, this guy threw up halfway here on the plane so…"

"Oh, I understand. I know that Jack hates heights and that you were never too great with seeing throw up so, I doubt that that plane trip was good." I laughed half-heartedly

"Yeah. Oh! I'm a famous YouTuber now!" she exclaimed.

"So am I! That's how I met these ding-dongs!" I said pointing to Mark and Jack.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"She's right though." Mark laughed again.

"You know that I'm still here, right?" Kayleigh said poking my shoulder.

"I know." I said.

"So Emily, is it, I'm Elliott." Elliott said reaching to shake Emily's hand.

She gives a grin. "Celliott," she whispers in my ear, then shakes his hand.

"You don't need her for anything important like a collab or anything, right Jack?" I said shooting Emily a murderous look, joking around.

"Woah, calm down a bit." Jack said shaking my shoulder.

"We did stuff like this all the time in Middle School." Kayleigh said, "Where's my knifu?"

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Inside joke for school, hey Emily, You come back…" I laughed.

"Now we got baaad blood!" She sang pretending to poke her finger.

Mark and Jack both look confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'm a diabetic, so whenever I would go down to the nurse at lunch and my blood sugar was high, I would sing that." Emily explains.

"You're a diabetic?" Jack asks.

"What's a diabetic?" Mark asks.

"Hey Jack, Mark guess what!" I giggled.

"What?" both said simultaneously.

"SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" I yelled as Mark, Jack, Emily, Kayleigh and Elliott chased after me.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Emily yelled. "Oh, hi Mark! Completely didn't notice you there!" she says and goes over to hug him.

"What? I've literally been here the WHOLE TIME!" He said not sure whether or not to hug back.

"Well, I'm not that observant," she said. "You know me, Mark! It's not like you're the most observant person!"

"You know Mark?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jack and him were doing a collab, so I stuck around his house to meet him. A few times," she explains.

"Okay then, I guess that there is no introduction needed for you guys." I laughed.

"Yeah, we've done collabs before!" Jack said after we stopped running. "Haven't we, Em?"

"Yep." she answered. "Regrettably," she mutters under her breath. She laughs as Jack chases her. "One thing I have missed about America," she says when Jack stops chasing her, "Is chips. I haven't found a single bag of Doritos in the country of Ireland."

"I have some back at my house," I said. "You can have them if you want…"

"Race you to the car!" Emily cuts me off as she runs away. She comes back. "Where is your car?" she asks.

We laugh as we all walk through the parking lot to my car and all pile in. When we get home, Emily comes up to me and asks, "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," I say back. "Hey, Jack! We need to catch up," I say as she goes upstairs.

Emily's POV

"May I use your bathroom?" I ask Caleigh as we get to the house.

"Sure," she says. "Hey, Jack! We need to catch up," she says as I go upstairs.

I walk into the bathroom, close and lock the door, and immediately hear her voice.

"You haven't turned off the lights in a while, Emmy," she says softly. "I like it."

I flick on the light, and see Sarah in the mirror. She has my face, but that's about it. Her eyes are ice blue, compared to my warm brown, she has black lipstick, ripped, black clothing, and choppy black hair. She has a smirk on her face. My alter ego.

"Get out of my head, Sarah," I try to say in a confident voice. It comes out more cracky and scared.

"What would be the fun in that?" she cackles.

"I should jump off of the roof while I'm here," I say back. "If I die, you die." I see a rare moment where her smirk is replaced with fear, but it's the smirk quickly returns.

"What about all of your little friendsies?" she says in a mocking pouty tone.

"I'd be doing them a favor," I say back. "Besides, you haven't controlled me yet…"

"Yet, is the key word there, my dear Emmy," she said.

"Get out of my head," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "Please get out…"

Then there was a knock on the door. I was still whispering to Sarah, "Please get out."

Caleigh's POV

"Hey, guys, should we check on Emily?" I asked.

"NOT IT!" Jack yelled.

"It might be a bit awkward if one of the guys check on her so…." Elliott hesitated.

"Whatever, I'll do it." I said getting up.

"I should jump off the roof while I'm here, if I die, you die." I heard Emily say. I listened more.

"What about all of your little friendsies?" I heard a second voice say.

"I'll be doing them a favor, besides you haven't controlled me yet," She said

"Yet, is the key word there, my dear Emmy," said the second voice.

Then I knocked on the door. She opened the door slowly, hissing something under her breath.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Just... myself. No one." Emily replied looking down. "I do sometimes… just to freak my friends out." she says as she gives a nervous laugh.

Brandi's POV

I can not be more excited. 6 evils in one place. I can not wait to meet Anti Nightcore or Sarah. I've met Anti, Dark, and Carly. They're not that interesting. Anti can't even take over Jack. I'm going to try to make Caleigh weak enough to take over.

'This was one of the best things you could have done for me.' I told Caleigh in her mind.

'Shut up Brandi. Now!' I heard her say back.

'You're weak. You know that' I told her.

'I am not. I am strong enough to hold you back for right now, and that is all I need to concentrate on.' She told me.

'For now. You'll eventually give up.' I told her.

'But for now, you'll fight until I do, and I won't yet.' She told me.

'The key word is yet.' I told her.

Anti's POV

'Hey Jackaboy, I still haven't left.' I told him.

'You will, I hope' He told me.

'I won't, and Brandi and Dark will help me.' I said, somewhat smiling. 'Your little friends won't be here forever to protect you.'

"You still haven't taken me over yet, though-" he started to say back.

"The key word is yet, Jackaboy." I said.

"Jack?" I hear someone say. "Are… are you okay?"

There is another evil here that I don't know about. It is from the little brat Emily. This will be fun when she finally breaks to reality. There is another 'person' to help take over.


	2. update :D

Hey Guys, so ElliottChap14 is putting his POV is on the story on his FanFiction account if you like my take on it. He is making a Alter-Ego story with some of the characters from the AntiSepticEye story. Thanks

~Purple Girl 86 :)


End file.
